


One 'Yes' Was All It Took...

by thebreadandbutter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Food Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, Light Dom/sub, Marichat, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Nesting, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebreadandbutter/pseuds/thebreadandbutter
Summary: When Chat Noir comes to Marinette with a question, how is she to say no?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 569





	1. Chapter 1

Everything felt hot. Marinette panted, her breaths coming out in whiney gasps as the soft sheets caressed her bare thighs. The blankets and pillows of the nest beneath her were doing nothing to keep her comfortable, the textures only amplifying her desire. Her head was foggy and she struggled to come up with thoughts other than “please” or “want” or “more”.

Her core was wet and slick with the morning’s earlier activities and she was practically dripping on the nest. She longed to touch herself, to plunge a finger inside herself until she was a writhing mess, but Chat had told her to wait for him. And she was a good mate. So wait she did.

But she was getting so impatient. Every second he was away from her was a second she could have used to pleasure herself, a second he could have spent inside her. And oh, did she want him to spend himself inside her.

Marinette could feel her restraint beginning to crumble and she whimpered, subconsciously digging her knees into the sheets of the nest and spreading herself, bare ass up in the air for all the world to see. Well, not the world, but the hotel room Chat had rented for them to spend the week together. The hotel room that was currently _empty_ but for her. Where Chat was _supposed_ to be. Preferably with his face between her thighs.

She gripped the sheets between her fingers to try to distract herself from the heat pooling in her belly. And to think, if she hadn’t said yes, she wouldn’t even be here right now.

  
  
  


It had been a few weeks ago that Chat Noir came to her with the question.

“You want me to _what_?” Marinette felt herself flush, her fingers tightly grasping the metal railing of her balcony.

Chat was blushing, his entire face almost the exact shade of Ladybug’s suit. He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. “I…want you to be my mate.” He swallowed, glancing up at her. His eyes widened when he took in her expression. “Not permanently! It would just be a one-night type of thing—er, one week type of thing.”

“Hold on,” Marinette said, waving her arms in front of her chest. “Back up. What do you mean by ‘mate’?”

If possible, Chat blushed even harder. “Well…um…so there’s this thing that my kwami told me about the Black Cat Miraculous—I swear I didn’t know before today, honest. I would never do something like this on purpose—”

Marinette put a finger to his lips and his mouth slammed shut. “Calm down, Kitty, I’m not mad. Just take a deep breath, and explain.”

His eyes shown with relief, shoulders relaxing. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and said, “So, basically, black cat miraculous holders go through this thing where they…gointoheat.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Chat Noir bit his lip, fiddling with his tail. “We…go into heat.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Chat said, looking away. “But this thing is, only female cats go into heat. So male black cats have to…find a mate. And then that mate goes into heat.”

Marinette swallowed, feeling the heat creeping back up her neck. _He wants me to…?_ Instead of that, however, she said, “Isn’t that a little…presumptuous? I mean, some past Chat Noirs probably didn’t even like girls.”

Chat snorted, letting loose a soft chuckle. “Yeah, I thought that, too. I actually asked when my kwami told me about this stuff, and he said it’s more about biology than sexual orientation. The goal of a heat is always, just…” he coughed and forced out the word. “Babies.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yep,” he said, popping the ‘p’.

“Chat…” she started. “I’m not— I mean you— We’re— I don’t want kids. I’m too young.”

His eyes widened. “No, no, that’s not what I’m asking! Damnit, I’m really not good at explaining. What I’m trying to say is, if you were my mate, we wouldn’t have to do things— I mean we would, but we would take precautions and we can be super careful and—” Chat Noir buried his face in his hands. “This is so embarrassing. I can’t believe I’m asking you to do this.”

“Why _are_ you asking me anyway? Wouldn’t Ladybug be the obvious choice?”

“Ask _Ladybug_ , are you kidding? I can’t ask her! That would be way too personal, and awkward, and she’d hate me. And I’m in love with her, so she might think I’m lying to try to sleep with her.” He gestured he arms out in frustration and turned to face her. “But you…Marinette, you’re one of the only other people I’d feel comfortable doing this with. I can trust you with everything.”

“What about your identity?”

“Almost everything,” he amended with a tilt of the head. “The point is, I feel safe with you Marinette. And I know things may be awkward between us with the whole ‘you-used-to-be-in-love-with-me’ thing, but I was kind of hoping maybe you’d say yes if I could fulfill a fantasy of yours? Even if it’s fake…Damnit, I sound like such a hypocritical asshole. I’m sorry.”

“No, no, I get it. I’m not in love with you anymore, so it’s different than you and Ladybug. And the two of you know each other way better than you and I do,” she shrugged, trying to be nonchalant when all she wanted to do was open the trap door, run inside, and scream into her pillow.

“I don’t mean to make it sound like I’m settling for you,” Chat said, looking down at her with a soft gaze. “Because I’m not. You’re beautiful, Marinette. And smart, and funny, and talented, and any guy would be lucky to have you.”

Marinette blushed. “You’re not so bad yourself, Kitty Cat.”

“That said, I don’t want to pressure you into something you’re not comfortable with, especially with something as serious as a heat. So, say the word and we can forget this conversation even happened and I’ll go try to find someone else to share a heat with.”

A beat of silence passed and Marinette spoke up. “What _exactly_ does going into heat entail?”

Chat blushed and told her.

  
  
  


Why had she said yes, again? _Because he was giving you his sad kitty eyes and you couldn’t resist him_ ? her subconscious whispered. _Shut up_ , she said back.

In her delirious state, Marinette couldn’t tell how much time had passed since Chat Noir left for patrol. Even with the heat, he still had to go on them. He was still a superhero, after all. That’s what he and Ladybug had decided, at least. Never had Marinette cursed herself so much. How dare she tell him he had to spend time away from her? To be fair, at the time she was ignorant and had no idea the effects of the heat would be this strong on her, but Marinette was still angry nonetheless.

Angry at herself for literally cockblocking her, and angry at Chat for being a stupid, territorial, smug Dom. She hated him and his stupid grin, messy sex hair, well-defined abs, his _cock_ …

Marinette swallowed. What had she been thinking about again? Chat’s cock? That sounded about right. It was so big, so thick, and fit perfectly inside her. She wanted it inside her, stretching her, milking him for every drop he was worth. Her thoughts slurred together, her temporary clarity already gone.

She froze when she heard the sliding glass door of the balcony open. Her lower lips quivered when she heard his voice.

“Princess? Sorry I’m late, patrol took longer than I expected. Rena’s still on patrol, which means Ladybug’s still not back from her trip, and I had to stay out longer because Rena and I had to patrol together and it made our patrol twice as long. It was really _hard_ to hide my boner from her, but I think I pulled it off. I just couldn’t stop thinking of you—”

He stopped talking and Marinette only guessed it was because he’d finally looked at her. She wiggled her ass, spreading her legs even farther apart to show off her glistening pussy.

Chat Noir whistled low. “Damn, princess, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing you like this. You’re so _purrfect_.”

She could hear his grin as he strutted towards the nest, circling the rim to take her in at all angles. Marinette yelped with she felt leather-covered fingers trail down her spine before Chat finally settled down on the outer edge of the nest right in front of her face.

He grinned at her, green eyes sparkling with mischief as he cupped her cheek and planted a kiss on her lips. It was too chaste, too innocent, and she mewled.

Chat chuckled. “Did my princess miss me?”

Marinette didn’t have the brainpower to mumble anything more than a whiney “Kitty.”

Finally, _finally_ , he crawled into the nest, the pillows sinking beneath his weight. She sat up to greet him, breasts jiggling in the open air. He looked down at them greedily.

“Mmm, Princess, you smell so good.” He buried his face in her shoulder, pressing kisses onto the hickeys he’d left over the past few days. “Were you a good girl while I was gone?”

She had enough sense left in her to nod, spreading her thighs while he sat between them, his kisses at her neck becoming nips and she whimpered.

“Is that right?” Chat said, drawing his teeth away from her neck and pulling away to look at her. She nodded again. “Well then, good girls should be rewarded, should they?”

“Please!” she practically yelled the word. Her heat-induced instincts had her falling back on the nest and spreading herself before him. “Please.”

Chat licked his lips. “I wouldn’t want to keep my princess waiting, now would I? And you’ve been so good for me.”

He leaned over top of her, pressing his lips to hers. She greedily reciprocated, opening her mouth and letting their tongues dance together. Chat pulled away to place an open-mouthed kiss to her breast and then did the same to the other side. Marinette trembled getting lost in the sensation as Chat latched onto her right nipple with his teeth, licking at her teet in a way that had her arching off the nest.

His hands worked their way up her thighs, gently pushing them apart. He’d already retracted his claws, a handy feature the suit allowed for during heats. His fingers teased her inner thighs, trailing ever so close to where she wanted them.

“Kitty,” Marinette moaned when one of his fingers slid across the slickness of her slit. A second finger soon joined the first, light stroking up and down her core, collecting the wetness there.

As Chat moved on to lavish her other breast, his thumb brushed over her sensitive clit and she shrieked, arching into his touch.

Chat chuckled against her breast, giving her breast one final lick, and pulled away to look at her. His gaze roved over her, looking at her like she was a feast. “I love it when you make those noises, Marinette.”

Marinette whined which he took his fingers away from her core. He stuck them in his mouth, making a show of licking off her juices and sucking the digits clean. “Don’t worry, my mate, I’m not done with you yet.

Within seconds, he’d crouched down and buried his face between her thighs. His tongue licked long stripes up her slit, swirling when he found her clit. Marinette saw stars as he continued his ministrations. He lapped furiously at her clit and added a finger in the mix. She clenched around him and _screamed_ when he curled the finger just so, in time with the ministrations of his tongue on her clit.

She fell over the edge, spilling herself onto Chat’s face. He lapped at her through her orgasm and she quivered. Marinette panted as Chat pulled away, the lower half of his face coated in a thick layer of her juices. Again, Chat licked his lips.

“Up for round two, or are you done for right now?” he asked.

Marinette flipped over without hesitation, pressing her breasts into the nest and sticking her ass in the air. She heard him unzip his suit and then moaned when his hands rested on her ass.

Chat groaned. “Princess, you have no idea how beautiful you look like this. Fuck, all ready for me to claim you.”

Marinette spread herself for him and no sooner than she had, he was plunging inside of her. Her eyes rolled back as his cock pumped in and out of her. Her juices covered him, making it easy for the two to come together.

Chat moaned as he fucked her from behind, bending over and palming her breasts, pressing into her at a steady pace that had her breath hitching. “Fuck, you’re so tight. You’re perfect, Princess.”

His hips slammed into her ass, their skin slapping together as he pressed her into the nest. His movements were getting more frantic and she could tell he was close.

“Oh, Princess,” Chat moaned, trailing a hand down her stomach as he rammed into her. His fingers found her clit again. His fingers frantically rubbed at her and she felt herself near the edge. “Fuck, I’m—”

Chat spent himself inside her, rubbing at her clit through his orgasm in a way that had her following him soon after. 

They both fell to the nest, Chat still inside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they both came down from their highs.

After a few moments, Chat said, “Feeling any better now?”

“Things are a little less hazy today,” Marinette admitted. “But I think we still have a few more days before this ends.”

“Good,” Chat said. “Because I still have a few things I want to try out with you. I’m thinking you, me, and that bathtub you’ve been eyeing up the last couple of days.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Marinette moaned, clenching around Chat.

He bit her in retaliation, fangs digging into her neck.

She flinched and tried to get away, feeling him slip out of her in the process. She frowned at the loss, but it was better than becoming a chew toy.

“Dick,” she hissed, rubbing at her neck.

“Yes, I’ve heard you enjoy mine.”

She stuck out her tongue at him.

“You’re feisty today,” he said, resting his chin in his hand. “Maybe we should put that tongue to better use.”

Marinette grinned. “Please do.”


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette let out a happy sigh as Chat pressed the towel gently against her damp hair, collecting the remaining moisture from their— _ahem_ —bathtub shenanigans. She was sitting in his lap, naked as the day she was born, as he dried her off.

She felt him kiss the back of her neck and she smiled, leaning into him. She heard as he chuckled and threw the towel towards the hamper, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her back against his chest.

“Hi,” he whispered teasingly, mouth so close to her ear she could feel the hotness of his breath.

Marinette giggle when his fangs came into contact with the shell of her ear. “Hi.”

He trailed kisses down her neck, burying his face in the crook of her neck. “Mhm, you smell good.”

Her mind started to fog as his tongue lapped at her neck. She shut her eyes tight and pushed herself out of his arms. “Nope. No, we’re not doing this right now.”

“Wait, what?” Chat asked in confusion. “Why? I thought—”

Marinette turned around to look at him, her heart surging at his expression. He looked genuinely worried he’d done something. “No, no, Kitty,” she said, putting a hand to his cheek. “You’re fine. _Purrfect_ even.” Chat’s eyes lit up at the pun. “I’m just hungry, is all, and I don’t want to start something again on an empty stomach.”

“Well, you wouldn’t be _completely_ empty,” Chat teased. Marinette just rolled her eyes.

She grabbed the ledge of the bath and tried to pull herself to her feet, only to collapse almost immediately.

“Whoa!” Chat rushed towards her. “You okay?”

Marinette blushed and nodded. “I don’t really think I can stand right now. It’s this stupid heat, I can’t seem to do anything without you.” She batted her eyelashes as seductively as she could manage. “Carry me to the kitchen?”

Lust overshadowed Chat’s gaze—which took its time taking in every inch of her pale skin, she noted—and he swallowed. Then, he smirked. “I’m always at your service, Princess.”

She expected him to pick her up princess style like he usually did, but instead, he grabbed her by the hips and hugged her to his chest as he stood up. Her arms automatically wove around his neck, and her legs squeezed around his hips, crossing behind his back. Chat chuckled as she let out a squeak and started walking, leaving the bathroom door open behind him.

It was them Marinette realized why Chat had positioned them like this. Her core pressed against his hardness and Marinette gasped as a wave of pleasure shot up her spine. Her grip tightened around his neck and she burying her face in his neck. She didn’t have to see his face to know he was smiling.

Every step Chat took towards the kitchen made her pussy wetter and her mind hazier. She knew he could smell her by now, too. _Good,_ her mind whispered. _That means he can take me sooner._ She squeezed her eyes shut. She had to focus. Food first. Then fucking. A surge of mental images came at her and it was all she could do to keep her thoughts to herself.

Finally, they made it to the kitchen. Chat set her down on the counter and Marinette hissed at the contact.

“Cold,” she said in response to his alarmed expression.

His mouth opened in an “oh” and he nodded. “So, what do you want to eat?” he said, taking a step away from her.

Marinette couldn’t help as her eyes traveled down. The feral part of her was pleased her wetness had created a dark spot, but the human part of her flushed in embarrassment.

“See something you like, Princess?”

Her gaze snapped up. She opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. She tilted her head in confusion. _Where are the words? I had them a few minutes ago?_ Her eyes traveled down Chat’s torso again to his center. She licked her lips, then looked back to him.

Chat looked guilty. “Sorry, did I work you up too much? Shoot, I was actually planning on talking to you over dinner, I promise.” Chat bit his lip. Then, something overtook his expression and he looked at her with a look that made her want to tackle him to the floor and ride him until the next morning. “Well, I guess we could get in a quickie before dinner. Then, you might be able to think straight again.”

He stalked closer until he’d pinned her in, hands on either side of her, resting on the counter, her pussy caressing his hardness. “You know, most people always tell their partners they want to fuck them until they can’t remember their own names. But I’m going to fuck you so you can remember yours.”

Marinette didn’t catch every word he said, but she got the general message and hurriedly grabbed for his bell, pulling it down and letting his cock spring free. She eyed it greedily, already feeling herself become wetter and wetter.

Chat brought his fingers to her mouth. “Suck,” he ordered. She opened her mouth without hesitation, licking and sucking at the digits. She tried to pretend they were his cock. Maybe if she did a good enough job he’d let her taste the real thing. “Open.” She released his fingers and watched as he brought them right to her clit.

He rubbed at the spot, gently maneuvering them in a circle, applying just the right pressured to get her to moan. She whimpered when his fingers drifted away from her clit, only for them to plunge into her soaked pussy. She cried out as he drove his fingers into her, stretching her core. When he curled his finger in a ‘come hither’ motion, it was over for her. She came hard, waves of pleasure washing over her as her juice dripped onto Chat’s hand. She collapsed against Chat’s chest, panting as she came down from her high.

“Beautiful as always, Princess,” Chat said, looking at her with the reverence of a priest in the presence of a goddess. He slipped his fingers out of her and brought them to his lips, licking them clean. “Since you were such a good girl, I’ll let you touch me next,” Chat said, taking her hand and placing it on his hardened cock.

Marinette grinned eagerly but took her hand off his cock. Chat looked confused for a second before she brought her hand to her seeping core, dragging her fingers through her wetness and collecting some of it. She brought her hand back to his length, smearing her wetness there as an added lubricant.

Chat groaned as she stroked his length. She held it just the way he liked it, bringing her thumb to the tip and circling slowly before pumping again all the way to the base and fondling his balls.

“Marinette,” Chat moaned, gripping the counter as he trembled.

“Pretty kitty,” Marinette giggled, pumping one last time before he came, his cum splattering against both their stomachs and smearing across her hand. She moaned as some of it landed on her slit.

Marinette’s other hand caressed Chat’s side as he panted.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” he asked, looking into her eyes with adoration.

“Not as much as you are,” she smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. He sighed into it, arms moving behind her back to bring her closer. It was gentle and sweet, but still passionate and emotional. For the first time since the heat started, they shared a kiss that felt like it _meant_ something.

They pulled away, resting their foreheads against the others.

“So much for dinner,” Chat said softly.

“And whose fault is that?” she said, pressing a short kiss against his lips.

When they pulled away again, something flashed in Chat’s gaze and he stepped back, frowning.

Marinette sat up straighter. “What is it?”

He looked at her, eyebrows knitting together. “I…I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Her eyes widened. “What?”

“Look, Marinette, these past few days have been amazing, probably some of the best days I’ve ever had if I’m honest.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the floor.

“Then why stop?” she asked, lip trembling.

Chat took a deep breath. “This is supposed to just be a one-week thing.”

“Yes?” Marinette asked, unsure where he was going with this.

“But I don’t want it to be,” he said, finally looking at her. “I want to do this with you all the time. Not just the sex, though that’s been great. I want to know what quirks you have, or if you sing in the shower. I want to know all about your favorite movies and books, and I want you to tell me about your day, or call you after you finish work. I want to take you on dates and shower you with affection because it’s what you deserve, and I—” He ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a pitiful laugh. “I’m in love with you, Marinette.”

Marinette’s eyes widened as she looked at him. She tried to speak, tried to say something, but she couldn’t find the words. And this time, it wasn’t because of the heat.

“You don’t have to say anything, I know you don’t feel that way for me anymore. Which is why we need to end this before—

Without thinking, Marinette surged forward, grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him to her, and kissed him. If she thought their kiss before was wonderful, it paled in comparison to this kiss. This kiss was fireworks, and passion, and birthday sex, and a kiss shared after a long day and you finally got to come home. Every moment of celebration they’d had in their lives culminated in this kiss.

Marinette pulled away first, and Chat looked at her, dazed. She smiled as she leaned forward so that her ears were at his lips. “I love you, too.”

Chat grinned and kissed her. They kissed for what seemed like hours but couldn’t have been more than a few minutes.

“Something tells me we’re not going to make it to dinner,” Chat said, kissing the tip of her nose.

“Fine by me,” she said. Then, she feigned a gasp, dramatically resting her hand against her forehead. “Oh, no. It seems I’m a mess already after that bath.” She grinned at him. “Care to give me another one?”

“With pleasure, my mate,” Chat said, pulling her close.

Marinette smiled as he picked her up again. Out of all his nicknames for her, that was by far her favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask, and you shall receive! I have decided to elongate this story for all you sinners out there. Enjoy!

Marinette stretched leisurely in their nest, bare skin gliding across the fabric as she let out a yawn. She was a lot less foggy this morning, this being the second-to-last day of her heat. She could still feel it lingering at the back of her head, though, ready to pounce at any moment.

Mewling, Marinette flipped over, resting her chin against the raised edge of the nest so that she was facing towards the kitchen. There, standing in front of the stove, was her mate. She could hear the sizzling of the batter on the griddle as he made her breakfast. He was facing away from her, unaware of her attentive gaze. She licked her lips as she looked him up and down from the taught muscles of his back, to the curves of his ass. She wanted to rake her hands all over him.

Marinette whined, feeling heat coil in her belly.

Chat’s ear flicked at the noise and he looked over his shoulder. When he caught her staring he smirked and turned back around, continuing on with his pancakes.

His expression ignited something within her and she could feel herself getting wetter. She carefully observed her love. She knew he told her not to touch herself without his permission, and usually she listened, but…today she felt like being a bad girl. Maybe if she could…?

Slowly, so as not to make a sound, Marinette dragged a hand down her body, trailing her fingers down her sides until it rested just at her hip. She stopped, watching Chat for any signs he’d heard her. After a moment, her hand continued its treacherous path to the inside of her thighs. Again, she stopped herself just before her fingers reached where she wanted them. She had to be careful about this. With his super hearing, he was bound to catch her if she so much as breathed wrong. Watching him, she brought her fingers to herself.

She was already so wet as she drew a finger down her slit, her finger coating itself in her juices. She caressed herself, sighing into the edge of the nest to muffle herself. She loved how her heat made her hyperaware of every sensual touch. Everything just felt so  _ good _ .

Chat carried on with the pancakes, flipping a few and resting his hand on his hip. His tail swayed calmly. She hadn’t been caught yet.

Marinette stared at Chat as her finger swirled around her clit, biting her lip to keep from moaning at the sensation. She brought her finger to her slit again, collecting the moisture and dragging it up to her clit, quickening the pace. At first she made circular motions, but as she placed a second finger overtop her sensitive bud, she moved to a star motion.

Tension built in her stomach and legs as her pleasure built. Every touch, every movement of her finger brought her closer and closer to the edge. She got lost in it, so much so that she forgot she had to keep silent. She ran her fingers down her core so that the tips brushed her center, but the base of her fingers slid across her clit, moving her hand quickly up and down to heighten the feeling. Her lower lips, slick with her juices, made a squelching noise.

In front of her, Chat froze, his tail flicking. Marinette’s fingers stopped in their tracks and she panted into the nest.  _ No _ . She had been  _ so close _ .

As if in slow motion, Chat turned around. He stared right at her and Marinette instantly knew he was on to her. He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “Tsk, tsk, Princess. Masturbating without permission when I’m right here? And here I was, making you a nice breakfast.”

Marinette whined as he strode across the room and stood at the edge of the nest. She swallowed as he tapped his boot against the hardwood floor.

He crouched down and slid a hand under her head, dragging a finger along her jawbone until it reached her chin. He pushed her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “My mate, I thought I’d made it clear to you that during your heat, you aren’t allowed to touch yourself without me there.”

She tried to play innocent. “I—I don’t know what you mean.”

Chat raised an eyebrow behind his mask. Without hesitating, he grabbed her arm and pulled it towards him, bringing her hand to his face. Her fingers glistened with her incriminating wetness.

“My, my, Princess,” Chat said, shaking his head. “Touching yourself  _ and _ lying to me about it. You’re being naughty today.” Marinette whimpered as he brought her fingers to his mouth, licking her slick from them as his tongue curled around them.

Once he’d cleaned them, she expected him to let her go, but instead, his hand tightened on her wrist and he stood up, pulling her with him.

Her legs trembled in excitement and fear as he gazed down at her hungrily.

He nodded his head towards the kitchen. “Go lay on the kitchen table.”

She blinked.

“Now, Princess, I don’t have all day.”

She scampered towards the table, a thrill running down her spine at the thought of being ordered around by her mate. While she sat herself on the edge of the table, legs dangling over the edge, Chat walked back over to the stove and turned it off. He grabbed the plate of pancakes next to it and went to the fridge, retrieving maple syrup before making his way over to her.

He set the plate and the syrup on the table and walked himself between her legs, placing his hands on the table surrounding her thighs, caging her in.

“So, my mate,” he smirked, looking into her eyes. “I think you deserve to be punished, do you?”

Marinette nodded quickly.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page, my love.” Marinette shivered at the nickname. She loved it when he called her that. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “So here’s what we’re going to do: you’re going to lie on this table, and I’m going to eat my breakfast off of you. I can touch you however I want, and you’re not aloud to move until I say so, understand?”

She nodded again.

“Good. Now lie down.”

She did as she was told, her bare back pressing against the wooden table. Marinette was just starting to get comfortable when she felt a hand press against a core and she jolted.

“Oh, and two more things,” Chat said from the other side of the table, where he stood between her legs. Two of his fingers slide inside of her before slipping out. “Good, you’re ready.” He grabbed something from behind his back pulling out his baton. Her eyes widened as he brought it to her center, the cool metal brushing her lower lips. “One, this is going to be inside you while I eat.” She gasped as he slid his baton inside her. It was a lot bigger than it looked, and it spread her open. He pushed it into her until a few inches were sticking out the other side. “And two,” he said, walking around the table to where her head was. He slipped his belt tail off his waist and held it in his hands above her face. “This is going around your eyes.” Before she had time to comprehend what he’d said, he was typing his belt around her eyes, effectively blinding her,

She panted as she adjusted to losing her sight. Her core throbbed around his baton, still wet and wanting from her hand’s earlier ministrations. She waited in bated breath for Chat to do something, anything, and jumped when she felt something touch her stomach.

She hear Chat chuckle as he slipped the pancake on her stomach. He placed another on top of her right breast and then did the same to the other side. Then, she felt something cool and wet dribble down her stomach. Her throat felt dry as she realized it was the syrup. He poured some over her breasts, too.

As Marinette laid their, covered in food, and syrup, a baton sticking out of her pussy, she felt herself flush in embarrassment. And while she hated herself for the thought, she’d never felt more aroused in her life.

Until Chat started to lick her. His tongue danced across her skin, following the trails of syrup. And because of her blindfold,  _ everything _ felt more heightened. Chat’s lips brushed her stomach and he pressed kisses into her skin as he licked her clean. His mouth made it to the pancake on her stomach and she felt him take a bite.  _ Damn it, why is this so hot? _

His teeth brushed her as he nibbled the pancake and she arched off the table. He immediately stopped what he was doing, and growled in a low voice that had her pussy quivering, “No moving, Princess.”

She fell still as he finished off the pancake on her stomach, expecting him to move onto the ones on her breasts. Instead, she felt his baton press further into her and she moaned. The baton slid out slightly before moving back in. He pistoned the baton in and out of her and she could hear the squelching noises as her juices and lower lips squeezed the metal. Pleasure built in her stomach as Chat angled the baton to push into her  _ and _ grind against her clit. But just as it was starting to get really good, Chat stopped, leaving Marinette a panting whiny mess.

Her core throbbed even more around the baton as Chat, once again, began to lick up the stripes of syrup around her breasts. She was whimpering at every touch, every sweep of his tongue and drag of his teeth as he ate the rest of the pancakes he’d placed on her. His tongue dragged over one of her nipples and she let loose a moany, “Kitty!”

His mouth latched onto her nipple, tongue swirling around. His teeth lightly grazed her teet and she clenched around the baton, panting at the pleasure.

She heard Chat lick his lips when he was finally done eating. “Delicious,” he said. “And I don’t just mean the pancakes, my mate.” She whined and he chuckled. She moaned when the pad of his finger lightly brushed her clit. “You’re so wet for me, Princess. Did I really work you up that badly?” He slid a finger in her beside the baton, stretching her even further. He curled his finger, and this time when she arched, he didn’t reprimand her. “You’ve been such a good Princess, making sure not to move. Are you sure you deserve to cum?”

“Please,” Marinette begged her mate. “Please let me cum! I’ll be good from now on.”

His finger slipped out of her and Marinette almost cried out at the loss.

“I don’t know,” Chat said skeptically. “You were pretty naughty before.” There was a pause before Chat said, “I think it’s only fair that you make me cum first, pretty girl. And  _ then _ we’ll see about making you cum.”

She heard the tell-tale sign of a zipper and the next thing she knew, Chat was straddling her, her back still pressed against the table. She felt his hardness against her stomach.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to try fucking your breasts. I don’t see why today can’t be the day.” She couldn’t see his face, but she could  _ feel _ his smirk. She was just about to retort when the baton twisted inside of her and she moaned.

Marinette felt Chat crawl up the table so his cock was resting in between her boobs.

“Take those pretty hands for me and squeeze your breasts, please, my love.”

Marinette swallowed as she tentatively brought her hands to her breasts, giving a small squeeze. Chat moaned and her arousal increased. She kept her breasts squeezed together as Chat slowly started fucking them, her boobs still slick with his saliva.

Marinette would have been content to have him come just from her boobs alone, but as she felt the tip of his cock brush the base of her cheek, she came up with a plan. The next time his cock came near her face, she licked it, swirling her tongue around the tip.

Chat moaned again, quickening his pace. This time, while he fucked her breasts, he aimed for her mouth. She stroked his cock with her tongue as best as she could from this angle, loving the taste of his precum. Chat’s movements became frantic and she knew he was close. He bucked into her breasts one last time, and then it was over. Ropes of cum splashed all over Marinette’s face and chest, coating her in white.

Chat panted from above her, getting his bearings.

“Damn, Princess,” he said, huffing between breaths. “I know you can’t see yourself right now, but you look so fucking hot. I love you so much. Fuck”

She couldn’t help but smile, a warmth rushing in her chest. Even sticky with cum and syrup, he still managed to make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

“I love you to, Chat.”

Chat removed this tail from around her eyes Marinette blinked a few times as her eyes readjusted. Chat smiled down at her lovingly. “Hey.”

Marinette stared directly into his eyes and licked his cum from her lips. He groaned. “You’re killing me, Princess.”

“Good,” she said. “Because aren’t you forgetting something?”

He blinked for a second and then smirked. “Aww. does the Princess want to cum?”

She rolled her eyes. “You worked me up, can you blame me?”

“Nope,” Chat said, lifting himself off of her and hopping off the table and onto the floor. “Now it’s my turn to make you feel good, my love.”

Marinette clenched around the baton again. “I love it when you call me that.”

“Well I love  _ you _ ,” Chat laughed as he made his way between her legs.

“And I love you— _ oh my god _ .” Marinette loosed a loud moan as Chat moves the baton within her while his fingers stroke her clit. He crouched down and added his tongue, licking her around his baton as his fingers continue their assault on her clit. With how worked up she was, it didn’t take much to send her over the edge.

As the baton slipped out of her, Marinette laid against the table, covered in both of their cum. She’d never felt so content.

Chat disappeared for a brief moment, only to come back with a wet towel and a dry one. He started cleaning the cum off her chest.

“You’re so good to me, Kitty,” Marinette sighed, looking at him with all the love she could muster.

“It’s what you deserve,” Chat said, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. “Besides, there are only two more days of your heat, so I wanted to go out with a  _ bang _ .”

Marinette groaned at the pun. “I take it back, I don’t love you.”

“No take-backs!” Chat grins. “Only love. And I know for a fact you love me.”

Marinette giggles. “I do. I really do."


End file.
